Beautiful
by Periacta
Summary: Seventeen succulent chapters about the life of Magenta (and Riff-Raff too, but not as much) before her arrival at Earth
1. Vignette

AN: This is sort of a prequel/preview sort of vignette to a whole series of stories I am currently working on. Please read and review and tell me if this sucks so much I shouldn't even waste my time.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RHPS, never will.la la la la la.  
  
He always told me I was beautiful. I knew it wasn't true, but even when our mother told me I was unfit for breeding, he told me I was the loveliest person on Transylvania. I knew that wasn't true, after all, the whole planet was gushing over the prince, but it lifted me just that little bit, enough for me to keep my head above the water. He was the reason I came to this forsaken planet, and he is the only reason I am not dead or in eternal disgrace today.  
  
He is the only one I will ever love. I will know no man quite like I know my brother. On Transylvania and Earth alike, what we have is considered an awful sin. I consider it only a blessing, and if the whole world was taken away from me, I would only ask for one thing back.my brother.  
  
Why does it seem that whenever you are so close to your goal in life you can reach out and brush your hand against it, something, or someone, steps in the way? All I want in life is to live it with the one person I love truly, and we were so close.so close. On Transylvania, just as I was to come of age, at twenty, we were whisked away to this awful planet, with an even more awful master; Frank. Now, when we were so close to ridding ourselves of Frank, he has made Columbia, Rocky, and these three new earthlings his minions.  
  
We will defeat Frank.I just know we will. Every time I meet my brother's eyes, I know it. Every time he kisses me, I taste it, and every time we lay entwined in each others arms, I can feel it. We will. 


	2. Death in the Family

A/N: First real chapter of the first "book" in a three book series. I know it's short, but I'm going to try to put out one little chapter a day. See previous page for disclaimer, and if you didn't know RHPS was written by Ritz, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??  
  
My first memory as a child was not of my brother, though I have many of them, but of the death of my grandmother, a woman of whom I knew next to nothing about. The only thing I can remember about her is her money. Every month she would send a substantial amount of money to my mother and her family, being me, Riff, and Mother's husband, Imipromene. We never visited her, she lived to far away, and mother couldn't take off of work. We all assumed she was filthy rich, no, she told us, in one of her monthly letters, that she had acquired this money from a previous (now dead) husband of hers. Was it wrong of us to believe her? Did we deserve to be punished so?  
  
The day after grandmother's death, they came to the door, in their light yellow capes, a yellow so pale, it seemed to foresee our scant, anemic future in the years to come. They told us we were sole heir to her finances. Our ecstasy lasted less then a minute when we were shown exactly what her finances consisted of. Apparently, she was so deeply in debt, she had to pawn off her cemetery plot and ended up being dumped into the murky river that ran by the castle. The money she had so generously given to us had been made from objects embezzled from her employer, the Queen's, palace. The Queen, it seemed, had found out, and now we were in her debt.  
  
We were now in quite a bit of trouble. I was the only one in the family not working, and yet we still could barely make ends meet with Grandmother's help, now she was dead, and we were in a deeper hole than ever before. All the faces in the family turned to me, Mother either unsympathetic or masking her feelings very well, Imipromene, perhaps a little guilty to be sending a 12 year old off to work, and Riff, who's eyes were closed, whose reaction was kept from me. It was clear I was to be a sort of sacrificial peace offering. 


	3. Employment

A/N: Yes, another EXITING installment of my wonderful story. Does anyone realize how had it is to write while listening to Tori Amos, or anything, for that matter. Does this only apply to those of us in need of Ritalin, or everyone?  
  
I showed up at the palace gates on a drizzly day. Litter was floating aimlessly in the gutter, and the resident alley cats were crouched in doorways, keeping dry and just waiting for someone to step on their tails so that they could attempt to claw out the bewildered person's eyes as they stood there-stunned and dripping wet.  
  
I had no clue what was to befall me at the palace, whether I would come home that night or be shown to the dingy servants' quarters at the bottom levels of the palace. I had little time to ponder my fate, as a large, gruff, and quite hairy woman came and escorted me into a small, dark cloakroom. She told me to wait until called for, and so I sat, on an upturned bucket, and waited.  
  
Time crawled by. I counted the coats, trying to figure out which covered wealthy folks and which attempted to warm the scrawny bodies of the poor, in the palace begging the Queen for more handouts, and a warmer place to spend the night. I thought about Riff, guessing he was standing on some busy street corner, with a pile of newspapers, The Transylvanian Moon, stacked beside him, wondering how long he'd been standing and how much longer until he could crouch against the papers, pull out the novel he always kept in his pocket, and block out the rest of the world.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there-it must have been less than an hour- when the woman who had showed me in escorted me to a large, open room. I expected to be given instructions by a housekeeper, telling me which rooms to mop, which to sweep, et cetera. Instead I was greeted by the queen herself, and, standing next to her, the tall, lanky, and obviously very horny prince-Frank. 


	4. A Domestic

There was music playing in the background-an aria from some old opera. I sat awkwardly in front of Frank, while he stood, trying to look regal. I had spent less than a minute in the presence of Her Majesty, as she proclaimed me the Prince's Royal "Playmate." I would be spending days and nights with the prince, only going home every other Wednesday night, which Frank spent with his future wife, a thirteen year old daughter of a wealthy philanthropist.  
  
Other than that, I was everything but attached to the hip with him. I would eat with him, go to his tutoring with him, and follow him everywhere until I came of age at twenty, at which time I would have the choice to leave. I would even have to bed with him if he so chose. I was to be a maid and a concubine all at once-I was a Domestic.  
  
Frank wold marry when he was twenty, but this would not stop him from needing a domestic-I may have to serve his wife as well.  
  
Frank was fifteen-three years older than me. I would be spending eight years of my life with this boy I had only seen on the television before. eight years of my life without my family. Without my brother.  
  
So I sat, while Frank searched for something to ask or say. I could see and feel him looking me up and down and deciding whether or not I was worthy of him. I could see the disapproval in his eyes, but he could do nothing about it-I had already been accepted by his mother.  
  
I was awfully nervous, being judged by royalty. Suppose he wanted to do something with me, tonight. Could I handle that? I thought about being "alone with him "in that way." Would it hurt? I was only 12, and.small for my age. What would my brother think?  
  
At this thought I simply broke down. I missed my home, my family, I hated the feeling of unfamiliarity. I simply fell to the floor, my shoulders heaving in sobs. I knew I looked just ghastly when I cried, but I couldn't help it. The prince took one look at me, and with a sneer of disgust stomped out of the room. This made me cry even harder. 


	5. Wednesdays

A/N: This latest installment is dedicated to NationMcKinley16@cs.com, who emailed me begging me to add another chapter. Thanks for making my day, and raising my self esteem! This is for you, hun (!  
  
Five years I had been working for the Prince. Five of the longest years of my life. The prince was about to get married, and I could only hope this would somehow lighten my workload. So little had happened in these five years that they seemed to drag in, stretching out into millennia.  
  
I was sixteen now, and a woman. My monthly bleeding had begun late compared to other girls my age, it had started only six months ago, but though I was relieved when it finally came, it was starting to get annoying.  
  
To my great relief, Frank had never asked for any sexual favors from me, and for that I could be grateful. My job included the usual chores of a maid, and occasionally letting him grab my newly developed breasts, which never bothered me, for some reason, it was nice to know that even though they were small, according to him they were quite firm (a/n: actual experience from my gay "boyfriend" Go Chuck, first guy to squeeze my boobs! I'll let you suck on my neck at lunch tomorrow (). Riff-Raff was waiting at the gates every Wednesday afternoon to escort me home.  
  
I loved Wednesdays so much, Riff would pick me up, and we would walk home, past the lush palace green and the posh neighborhood surrounding the Royal living compound. Through the business district, the red light district, where the whores would yell come-ons to my brother, though I was walking right beside him with his arm over my shoulder, and into the slums, where our flat was located. I would hurriedly greet my Mother and Imipromene, then rush into the bedroom for a much anticipated nap. I would wake up several hours later when Riff-Raff crawled in beside me. He would wrap his arms around me and pull my head to his chest. I would tell him about the goings-on at the palace. I don't know if he listened, his eyes were closed, and the only sign that he was away came from the one hand running up and down my spine, that soothing motion was the last thing I felt before going to sleep.  
  
I would wake up, and he would be gone. Gone to his job, now as an apprentice to a jeweler across the city. I would get out of bed, and walk myself slowly back to the palace, my heart heavy with the fact that it would be another month before I saw my brother again. 


	6. Moving

Seven days after Frank's wedding, I was called into his bedchambers. "Magenta," he said, "we need to talk." I sat down on the edge of his bed, expecting the worst.but really how bad could it be? If he fired me at least I'd get to go home.  
  
"Since I am married, mother has decided that Cyproheptidine an I should set up our own court.at our own palace. It will be in the city of Propranolol, which is two days away from here. Since you are only 17, I still have three more years of your time.you will come with us. You won't be getting any days off, though."  
  
I closed my eyes. Two days away? No days off? What about Riff Raff? I had to think fast.  
  
"Majesty, may I ask a favor of you? Do you think you could take my brother into service? You wouldn't have to pay him either, we're just rather.close." I knew I was taking a risk here, I was virtually pushing my brother into slavery, but, I was almost positive he'd agree.  
  
"Hmmm.an extra pair of hands around the household, eh? Sounds handy (pun intended, Rocky freaks.)! Let me at least meet him before I make my decision, though. How about this coming Wednesday? I've seen someone meet you outside, is that him?"  
  
"Yes, Majesty," I replied. I anxiously anticipated Wednesday.  
  
**********  
  
Wednesday came and went, and so did five Wednesday s after that. My brother was coming! He had agreed without so much as a bat of the eye. We were leaving today, and my brother and I would we travelling together, we would even be able to share a tent! I hadn't spent so much time with my brother in five years. Our things were packed, it hadn't taken long at all, we had less than three boxes of possessions between us, compared to the Prince's and Princess Cyproheptidine's 4 horse drawn carts' worth of things.  
  
Last night, Riff and I shared a bed together in the palace. He kissed me firmly on the lips, and told me he knew this was the start of something. He could just tell, that this was to be the first step of a much larger journey. 


	7. Changes

A/N: OK y'all, here's the next chapter!! I think this is the suckiest, sappiest, stupidest one I've written so far, but don't you worry, I'm sure I could (and will) do worse later. Anyway, please review, even if you have already, I live off reviews!!! Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
This palace was so much different then the Queen's. One couldn't even call it a palace; it was a castle, or a fortress. The Queen's had been so bright, so polished. This was dark and foreboding. It had been made for the prince, with a large ballroom and theatre, and a special lab for his "scientific studies." There was an old fashioned elevator running through the center of the palace. I wasn't sure I'd like it, but at least I had riff with me.  
  
Riff would do pretty much the same job as I, except fixing things that needed mending. He and I had different rooms, but I had a feeling that one of us would be visiting the other quite a lot.  
  
**********  
  
My first day at the castle was spent unpacking objects and placing them wherever the Prince wanted them. Riff worked at my side. It was tiring work, but I was so glad to have my brother there, I couldn't stop beaming. I think Cyproheptidine thought something was up: she kept staring at me in that funny manner of suspicion. I ignored it.  
  
I was right. Riff-Raff came into my room as soon as the lights were out. He crawled under the covers and pulled him and me together. He kissed me and took off my clothing: one garment a kiss, and many, many kisses there were. It went on for him, and I was naked in front of him, the first time since I was a babe. He kissed me again. . .  
  
**********  
  
I threw up later that night. I couldn't believe what I had done, what we had done. I knew what we did was wrong, I just couldn't get that through to my mind. He was my brother, for god's sake! I sat in the bathroom shivering. I couldn't go back in the bedroom; he would ask what was wrong. I would have to explain it to him, the one person I didn't want to talk to right now.  
  
I couldn't stop shivering. I had on my nightgown, but it was so cold here. A cold draft came from under the door, and I saw some movement. It was a slippered foot, a ladies foot. It had to be Cyproheptidine; she and I were the only women in the house. I ran to the door to open it, but she was gone before I could ask why she was here, and I didn't want to call out.  
  
I sat back down. I was too confused to even try to figure out what was going on. Why was Cyproheptidine in this wing of the house? This was the servants' wing, after all, and why would she stoop herself to our level by coming over here? I looked down. By my foot was a folded sheet of green paper. I picked it up and opened it. There was a note addressed to me. . .  
  
Magenta,  
  
I have seen you and your brother looking at each other. I know of the feelings that occur between the two of you. I can only tell you one thing...do not sleep with him! This is too dangerous for you to comprehend, but you have to understand me...only bad things will come from this.  
  
Cyproheptidine  
  
I stared at the note in disbelief. What harm could come to us by being together? All sorts of thought crowded around in my mind. Why did Cyproheptidine care? Would she tell Frank? Would we be dismissed, or punished. How would Riff and I act toward each other now? What if. . .what if I became pregnant? 


	8. Discussion

A/N: God! I'm so good!!! I really like this chapter ok? Don't get between me and my self esteem!  
  
I ran along through the parking lot of my mother's workplace. The leaves were blowing across, and as it was dark, I kept on mistaking them for roaches. I hated roaches, they frightened me.I could be covered with rats, or scorpions, I didn't mind spiders, but just one roach.. Though it was the middle of summer, it was well below freezing. The temperature on Transylvania rarely reached above freezing, even on the hottest days. Back then I didn't think this odd, but after so many years on Earth-well.. I kept on stumbling over cracks in the pavement.but I kept on running. I needed to see my mother.  
  
I never did have a very good relationship with my mother, but right now she was the only one I could think to talk too. I had thought about talking to Cyproheptidine, but after the warning she has given me, I knew that wasn't the best idea. Nobody back at the castle knew where I was, and I knew my brother, at least, worried about me. I had been gone for over two days now, running back to the city as fast as I could. Frank would be angry when I got back, possibly beating me, but a need to talk to someone.  
  
I reached the door of the lounge where my mother worked. As soon as I opened it, a could of cigar fumes and cheap perfume smacked into my face like a wet towel flung in a high school locker room. I felt my way through the dark and crowded lobby to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me," I asked the clerk at the desk, waking him up, "is Sertraline around? I need to speak with her."  
  
Without responding he turned and walked away from me. I looked around. There were men everywhere, at different levels of intoxication. I could see some of them eying me.their eyes running up and down my legs, buttocks, stomach, and meager chest. I tried to avoid their glances.  
  
My mother pushed her way through the crowd. She looked surprised to see me. I motioned outside and then walked through the doors, unable to stand the stench of cigars any longer. She met me outside, leaning against the wall. To my dismay, she held a burning cigarette in her hand.  
  
"Well, long time no see, Magenta, darling. It's nice of you to finally call on your dear old mother. I've been all alone since Imipromene left me." She was obviously thrilled to see me.  
  
"Mother, it's not my fault Imipromene left. I came to talk to you because I need help."  
  
"Let me guess.you got yourself knocked up, hmm? Is that it? You just though it would be one night of fun, didn't you? Just a little romp in the hay? Well let me tell you something dearie.everything has its own consequences.I've had to suffer through them just as much as anyone else, so don't come complaining to me. Just tell me-who was it? That "employer" of yours? The "prince"? Don't expect any benefit from him because of this bastard child; you won't get 'em."  
  
God, she was good. "No mother; it's not Frank.It's Riff." 


	9. Darkness

A/N: Ooh, this chapter is pretty good too. Warning though: if you are greatly disturbed by violent sexual crimes, you may want to skip this. I tried not to be graphic, but different people have different limits. Otherwise, I think I did a rather good job writing this. Oh, and discombobulated. I had to say that, sorry.  
  
My mother gave me the most disgusted glare I had ever seen, and then turned away. She stepped back into the lounge, letting the door swing close behind her. I stood there, my hands folded across my chest, looking at the place where she had been, just a moment ago. I would not see her again for years, and it seems now that I would much prefer the circumstances that night to what was to come, oh, how I wish it was that...  
  
I know not what to do now. I was alone, in this busy city, at night...and pregnant. I decided the best choice for me would be to simply go back, bear the punishment, and get on with life as best I could. How would I tell Riff? Would he even understand? He couldn't be more frightened than I was, could he? Yes, he could. I must never underestimate my brother, especially in matters concerning me. He was always afraid for me, always more concerned than I, myself was. I had to get back to the castle as quickly as I could, I couldn't bear to think of my brother in distress over me.  
  
Time rushed by as I hurried back to the castle. It seemed to me that time was going faster than I was, so that it reached the castle before I did, and I ran in a sort of dream-like state, not slow-motion, simply without time. I didn't sleep, I didn't need to sleep. I just ran.  
  
I was right. I tried to quietly sneak into my room, as a teenage girl who missed her curfew would, but, alas, I was caught. Frank grasped my arm, and hurled me to the floor. I hit the banister in the entryway with a thud.  
  
"Where were you?" he screamed? "I thought I told you there were no days off? You were gone for four days! Four days! Didn't you know you had work to do? Your brother had to work twice as hard while you were gone, does that please you? Well, he worked so hard, he's fast asleep, and I don't think he'll hear you screaming for him." He said this last sentence with a smirk on his face.  
  
He stepped forward. I didn't even bother raising an arm to cover my face; I knew it would do no good. He lifted me up again, and I closed my eyes, expecting him to throw me down again. Instead, he threw me over his shoulder, and carried me to his bedroom. He tossed me upon the bed, and fell on top of me. My clothes were ripped off, my collar almost choking me before it tore. My corset, garter belt, panties; it was all gone. He tore into me before I had a chance to inhale, to even try to yell out. There was no pleasure in this, like there was with Riff, no soft caresses, whispered words, lingering kisses, this was pain, pure pain. This was rape.  
  
When he was finished, he rolled off of me. He lay but a moment before turning over, his hands wrapped around my neck.  
  
"If you ever, ever speak of this to anyone, mark my words, missy, that will be the last think you'll sa-"  
  
The door swung open, and there stood Riff-Raff, and Cyproheptidine. Riff rushed over to the bed, and without so much of a glance at Frank, he lifted me gently into his arms, and carried me to my room. He tucked me into bed, and then sat down, to watch me fall asleep. 


	10. An Interjection

A/N: Oh crap, another sucky chapter. Oh well, I'll write better tonight.  
  
I have changed. I have never been a secretive person, but ever since my encounter with Frank, things have changed. I find myself with a dam across my heart, unable to show any emotion to anyone, other than Riff, of course. I cannot avoid Frank, only his eyes. I move around like a small mouse, trying to go through life without calling attention to itself, for to be noticed is death.  
  
I worry more about Cyproheptidine than Frank now. I haven't told her why I was gone, I haven't told Riff for that matter, but she looked so...puzzled when she walked in on Frank and me. What goes on in her mind? She is such a puzzling creature, I wish I knew her better; she is so interesting, so intense.  
  
I need to tell Riff-Raff. I've never been able to keep anything from him, and I'd be surprised if he didn't know already. But we have a trust, the two of us, and to not tell him this would be to betray him, to betray us.  
  
I slipped into his room before he came into it. He was still closing up the kitchen for the night. His room was bare, the walls whitewashed stone, making it look as cold as an empty refrigerator. The canopy bed was draped in black curtains. I settled on it, my dress blending in with the rest of the bed.  
  
The door opened. To my surprise, I heard two sets of footsteps, then a voice-my brother's.  
  
"Leave. Now, please."  
  
Then another voice, Cyproheptidine's, "Oh, Riff-Raff, please? I'm getting so tired of Frank, and I know he is of me. Just this once? No one will ever know."  
  
"Cyproheptidine," my brother protested, "please, please go away. I need to go see to my sister, she needs me."  
  
"Oh, come on now," her voice was sickly sweet, "Your sister is a young woman perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Plus...she'll never be able to please you in the same way I could..."  
  
I blushed at this. Then, I saw a perfectly manicured hand grab the bed curtains. I cringed as they were flung aside. Riff, who was facing me, saw me first.  
  
"Magenta?"  
  
"Riff," I started, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Cyproheptidine sneered. "Well, say it, girl, you can say it now, I don't care."  
  
"But I-"I started to protest.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Riff, I'm pregnant." 


	11. Dream

A silence filled the room, stretching out through centuries. Riff paled, his mouth seemed to get thinner and thinner each moment of silence. Cyproheptidine looked at me, and then back at him, then back to me. I stared at my hands. He knew, right? That it was him? He must know.  
  
"Well..." Riff started, unsure, "who was it? Is that why you were gone those four days? Was it Frank, had he done...what he did to you- before?"  
  
He didn't know! My brother, who knew everything about me, didn't know? Did he really suspect that I had been with Frank, or someone else? Maybe he didn't trust me. After all, I did leave without telling him...but still...  
  
"YOU! Its you! You're the only one I've ever slept with until-until yesterday. Didn't you figure it out?" Cyproheptidine looked at me, her eyes widening. "Yes, your majesty, I got your little note. A little too late I'll have to say, but I thank you for your concern!"  
  
I ran out of the room. Yes I was having a tantrum yes, I was being over reactive and melodramatic, but did I not have the right? I would rarely show my feelings in the years to come. I went into my room, chastising myself. How could I yell at him? After all, it wasn't very logical that it would be him; the brother is never the obvious choice as a baby's father.  
  
I slid into my bed, and burrowed under the covers. I squeezed my eyes closed; my face and nose were burning like they always did when I was trying not to cry. I drifted quickly and easily into a doze.  
  
I dreamed I was standing on a small peninsula jutting out into the ocean. There were waves, but none of them reached me. The water around me was calm while the rest was choppy. I felt myself being pulled down toward the water. I didn't try to stop myself, just felt the weight pulling me, pulling me. I fell into the water, it was boiling. I could feel my skin blistering, peeling. Before I knew it, my skin had completely peeled off, and underneath, I was my mother.  
  
The months went by. My brother, of course, forgave me for my outburst. Cyproheptidine became so spiteful that I now avoided her as well. Now I would spend a whole day only speaking to my brother, doing whatever it takes to stay out of the prince and princess's way. I think she's tried to kill me. Literally, I've seen her sneaking behind me with a knife. Both of "them" (as I refer to the royal couple) have demoted Riff and I to more menial tasks, such as serving them dinner dressing them, just as a way to humiliate us.  
  
I need to see a doctor. I feel worse everyday and am in constant worry, both for my health, and the child's. I have grown strangely attached to this thing inside of me, and I see it as a kind of proof that even though Riff and I are siblings, it doesn't matter when you love each other. 


	12. Sliding Down

AN: Here we go, one of my late-night stories that I, personally find to be my best. Um...I'd like to thank both nationmckinley16 and Magenta McKinley for all their help and support. *Sniff* I love you guys!  
  
I have been speechless the last few months, unable to fully comprehend what has happened. To start out, I kept on having that dream, every night, where I turned into my mother. Every night the dream became more revolting to me. My mother became more revolting to me, I could not think of her without picturing her back turned toward me, walking away when I needed help the most. Was I destined to become the same, apathetic person as she? Was this a sign that hiding my feelings from the world would soon conceal them to me as well?  
  
My child came in the fall, a season of endings, with everything dying around us, there was Daan. With his curly red hair and dark eyes, he was certainly odd enough, but there was nothing physically or mentally lacking. He was just strange. Never crying, never laughing, no nonsensical babble, just those eyes, looking through you to something more important, looking into his history, his dark beginnings, and...his future, and end.  
  
In spring, that season of rebirth, Cyproheptidine left us. She took to bed, complaining of aching muscles, and within twenty-four hours, she was sweating and delirious. Though she hated me and I feared her, I tended her during her last hours. She left without any emotional dying words, no last pleas of forgiveness, she just stopped breathing. But perhaps in the end she got her revenge, two days later, Daan followed her.  
  
This left three occupants in the castle, and the atmosphere grew even more dismal and unbearable. I was now eighteen, and still had two years left in this hellhole, and I couldn't wait to escape. Again, I had the same saving grace.  
  
It must have been hard for him also, having a son so briefly, and my growing so distant after his death, yet he was always there. I saw him cry for the first time when we dumped Daan into the ocean along with Cyproheptidine. As the last lock of red disappeared under the waves, I was reminded again of my dream. Riff Raff, always the strong one stood crying, and there I was with a stolid expression on my face, much like the one my mother wore when she first sent me to the palace.  
  
AN: OH MY GOD!! I AM SO GOOD! Damn am I good! I am seriously impressed with myself, and now I can go to sleep happy.that is, after my Tori Amos CD finishes. 


	13. Urth

AN: This is bad. Seriously. But I'm tired, ok?  
  
Frank had plans. Actually, both he and his mother had plans. Correspondence had been rallied back and forth between the castle and the city for almost a year now, ever since the death of his wife. It seems that a neglected experiment from millennia past had been rediscovered. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, satellites had discovered a planet in a distant galaxy, capable of (emitting a beam of pure anti-matter...sorry, we can go back to the story now) supporting Transylvanian life. A spaceship of criminals was sent there, and then left, without any communication back to the home planet. A team of scientists was supposed to observe how this group of people would react to life stranded in a primitive world, but apparently, they were distracted, for after a year, no records can be found of the people.  
  
The coordinates of the planet are still known, however, and this is where Frank comes in. His mother has decreed that the people, if still there, are still Transylvanians, and need leadership as such. Before the Queen dies, Frank is to complete the mission of venturing to this planet, checking on the status of these people, and safely converting them back to the Old Ways.  
  
Whether Riff and I were to go with him depended on when the mission was to take place. If Frank left anytime within the next year, I was required to go with him. Riff of course was not but he had already told me that he would never, ever leave my side...for fear that I try and follow Daan.  
  
It has been decided. We are to follow Frank on his journey to this new planet, Urth. I am extremely disappointed. This means that unless I wish to stay forever on this strange planet, I will remain in Frank's service until our return. We could spend over a year there, not including travel time.  
  
We leave two months from now, and there is much to be prepared before then. To be less conspicuous, instead of traveling in a regular spaceship, the castle is being equipped with jet engines and all that is needed for space travel. There will be only three people going, Frank, Riff, and me. The journey will take three months one way, and we will be on Urth for one year. 


	14. Castles Fly

AN: Yeah, um, so blown up condoms are a lot more fun to play with than balloons...especially if their flavored. I'm sure our bus driver was thrilled with that wonderful banana scented present we left for him on the bus this afternoon...  
  
I stared out the window to the stars creeping by. Though we were going hundreds of light-years per second, the stars seemed to move slower than one would expect. We had left Transsexual the evening before, and left the galaxy of Transylvania sometime this afternoon. Of course, we had no idea what time schedule we should be on, after all, there was no sun here to rise in the morning and set at night. I missed Transsexual terribly, and though my last few years there had been horrible, it was my home. I had cried the night we left, for the first time since Daan was born. I made sure though, that no one was around. Riff was in the control room, piloting the ship, and Frank...well, who knew where Frank was. I wouldn't have cried if anyone was there. I had been overly emotional and open up until a few years ago, but then something-or someone-had closed me up.  
  
Concentrating on the empty space before me, I did not notice Riff approach me, and it wasn't till his arms circled around my stomach that I realized that I was not alone. I tucked my head under his chin. His hands moved from my abdomen up to my head, where he combed my hair with his fingers, idly twirling it around and around. It seemed strange to me that, considering how close we were, how few words were passed between us, yet the secrets we knew of one another...  
  
Suddenly his hands stopped fiddling with my hair. He pulled them out, then turned me around, so that we were facing each other. He clasped my hands in his, and then pulled our hands up, together, over our heads, forcing our forearms, all the way up to our bent elbows, to meet. Then slowly, releasing my hands, his arms lowered. I understood this to be a reassurance, a special, brother-sister signal, that we would share with no one, letting each other know that no matter what, we were on the same side...always.  
  
I grabbed his hand, and together we ran into my room, locking the door behind us. We held each other close, and, for the first time since I was seventeen, we expressed the true intensity of our devotion to one another, our togetherness. It was the first time in years that I let everything go, years and years of pent up anger, fear, and frustration. I let it all go...into that starry abyss.  
  
AN: So, there we go! The conception of...the great, the wonderful, the oh- so-arousing...ELBOW SEX!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!!!!! 


	15. Stand Up

AN: Hey all you out there in Rocky land! I'm in geometry and writing this on the back of my notes. I probably should be paying attention, but I don't really feel like it, so I'm going to take my mind to that infamous castle...  
  
I lay back on the pillow; my face turned away from the window. If I kept my eyes away from the stars, I could pretend I was on Transsexual again. We had been traveling for one month now.  
  
My eyes drifted to the clock-it was 3 am. Riff had left and gone back to his room about an hour ago, and I hadn't been able to sleep since then. Not that I minded, honestly. I just lay there, feeling warm, trying to keep the thoughts, same feelings that had run through my head and body while Riff had been here. I certainly never felt ill again, just a warm pleasure coursing through my body for hours after Riff had gone.  
  
I could feel myself drifting now-floating-like the castle itself, among a field of stars. It was too hard now to pretend I was still on Transsexual- I didn't even try. I melted into the bed, my head into the pillow, my body into the mattress. I was floating away from the castle-I could see it in the distance. I was finally drifting to sleep...  
  
"Magenta, Magenta!" I heard a voice calling me. It wasn't Riff-Raff, it had to be Frank. I looked at the clock again. 3:15. Damn. I slid out of the bed, and fumbled to get a bra, underwear, and robe on. As I scurried down the hall, I peeked into Riff's room to see if the call had roused him. He wasn't in his room.  
  
Frank was standing outside his doorway. I looked around to see what had caused him to yell out. She could find nothing.  
  
"I spilled wine on my bed. Clean it up and remake the bed, Magenta."  
  
"You spilled *wine*? You must be kidding majesty. You didn't really expect that I would get up at three in the goddamned morning just to wipe up and remake your wet bed, did you? Something in me had snapped, and once I got started, it wasn't likely I'd stop.  
  
"Well, you're here, aren't you? Now *if you please,* Madame,* I vould very much appreciate it if vould be so kind as to vipe up and remake my vet bed." Well, how original. After all, it takes a genius of the highest order to make fun of someone's accent. Unfortunately for him, it didn't have the effect that he would have hoped for. I was only slightly irked. I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs and arms.  
  
"Get up," he said, menacingly. I didn't move. "Get up," he repeated, this time nudging me with hiss foot. I blinked at him. He kicked me harder. At this I stood up, and as I did so, he came at me again. I pushed him back as hard as I could. I wasn't about to let him get the best of me. We were at each other in seconds, him kicking and punching, me kicking, punching, biting, and scratching, whatever I could to inflict pain. Finally, after a swift knock to the groin, he doubled over, gasping in pain. I turned around and walked out. I saw Riff there, watching, and obviously intensely proud. I reached out to grab his hand when I was knocked to the ground by a heavy object. The world condensed into a tiny dot, before exploding in a supernova of blood red. 


	16. Riff Stands Up

AN: I got a new flannel nightgown and some fluffy blue slippers for winter. No more sleeping in dad's old T-shirts from various universities for me! Oh no! Anyway, I'm listening to '80s music, so if my writing seems a little...off, well, that's why. Why is it that I hate the '80s, yet I love the music? And Tori Amos, well, gotta love her. And Jodie Foster, of course. And my mommy's macaroni and cheese. And, fishnets, Tim Curry, garter belts, and PATRICIA QUINN!!!  
  
Pain...what a thing to wake up to. T tried to lift my head, but my hair was stuck to the floor with dried blood, causing my head to hurt more. Slowly, the ringing in my ear subsided, and another sound filled its place. It was the cool, calm, and calculated voice of hatred my brother used when trying to not let his anger get the best of him:  
  
"I don't know what you think you're doing here, Frank, but we're not on Transsexual anymore. You're not the prince out here, and if you ever, *ever* so much as lay a hand, foot, lock of hair, or ANY other part of yourself on my little sister again, you will find yourself out the nearest window, and floating in the black vacuum of space. We still have two months before we set foot on land again, and that's an eternity if you're always having to watch over your shoulder for this..."  
  
I couldn't see what Riff was holding up, but it was obvious Frank could.  
  
"Well, really, you are overreacting a bit, don't you think. I didn't mean to hit her that hard, just enou-"  
  
"I don't care HOW hard you tried to hit her, you son-of-a-royal-fat-bitch! You better take good care of her now; she's your only link to safety. If ANYTHING happens to Magenta, whether it's of you're doing or not, you will die.  
  
I heard the clicks of Riff's boots as he walked away from Frank, coming towards me. He lifted me, and, for the first time since I was small enough to fit in a laundry basket, carried me back to my bed.  
  
"What hit me?" I was more than just a bit confused.  
  
"Frank-Frank threw a brass statuette at your head. It was a sheep." Riff whispered.  
  
"Frank threw a sheep at me?" All right, I must have lost some brain cells with the blow.  
  
"A statuette. Don't worry about it. Let's just get you to bed." There was so much irony in that statement 'Don't Worry about it,' I had to stifle a laugh. It was obvious how much he worries.  
  
After Riff had left, I was again laying against my pillows, in almost exactly the same position I had been in an hour earlier. I though about what had gone on that night. I was more disturbed by what Riff had said than what Frank had done. At least, with Frank, that kind of behavior was not abnormal, but Riff...did he really think he could control Frank like that? *Could* he control Frank? What would happen if he could? 


	17. Landing

AN: It's Friday! Thank god!!! I'll right lots and lots of chapters this weekend...unless you beg me to stop because it's so awful.  
  
I pulled the curtain back to take a look at the planet we were approaching. Finally, after three and a half months of traveling through empty space, we were coming to the planet we would soon "conquer," as Riff so aptly put it. Riff sat next to me on the bed, reading. How could he be so calm? I could hardly contain myself. I had prepared myself for disembarkment hours ago, and for the last 45 minutes, I had spent peeking out the window at random intervals, seeing if the planet was any closer. It was all I could do to keep from bouncing up and down.  
  
Riff looked from his book to me. "A watched pot never boils, Magenta...if you're so impatient, go see what our master is up to...do something useful." He said the last three words with a smirk on his face.  
  
Riff-Raff had never mentioned the discussion he had had with Frank the night he hurt me, he didn't even know I had heard. He still called Frank "master," and granted his every command. I doubt he planned to tell me.  
  
I hopped off the bed, gave Riff a kiss, then left the room. I wasn't, however, on my way to Frank's chambers, but instead, I headed for the control room. This room was located on one end of the castle, and had been added on especially for this journey. I opened the door, and looked around all the being instruments for what I was looking for.  
  
Hmm...there we go. I went over to the Landing Location Locator, and checked the screen. It was set for "Amsterdam: The Netherlands. European city noted of its liberal views of sexual occupations and drugs." How very Frankish. Well, as much as I know he'd enjoy this Amsterdam, that wasn't my goal. I wanted to make his time here as much as a living hell as possible. I browsed through the other locations and there descriptions until I found the one I wanted: "Denton: USA. Named by New York Times as America's most conservative town." That would suit my purposes just fine. I selected it, then ran out just as the castle entered the atmosphere. The whole building jolted, sending me to my knees. I quickly scrambled to my feet, then rushed back to the bedroom, sitting back on the bed, then opening up the curtains to watch our fiery entry.  
  
"How's Frank?" Riff asked, not bothering to look up from his book.  
  
"Great," I said, catching my breath, "We're going in now, are you going to watch?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," he responded, "We'll be seeing it again going back."  
  
I turned back to the window, looking down. All I could see now was a vast area of green and brown, but I could see and feel us dropping fast. We were getting closer; I could see separate fields, patches of forest, and hills. Now, I could see thin likes snaking along the country, rivers, and roads. We were getting closer and closer. I closed my eyed, bracing myself against the window sill. With a tooth-jarring thud, we were down. We had arrived on Urth. 


End file.
